


Life in a cage

by Pizzama8



Series: Recovery [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzama8/pseuds/Pizzama8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi is not okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in a cage

You are alone

Sometimes she thinks that her life is tolerable, that as long as she is alive things will be okay. They aren't and someetimes being alive is harder than anything else in the world.

She doesn't have a door key; he made sure of that. She isn't allowed to use the phone (not that it works) and god forbid he catches her on any messanger or chat service. She hasn't talked to any of her friends in over a year and there's a little voice in her head that keeps telling her she deserves to be forgotten.

She doesn't blame them really; considering what she did to her last matesprite. That's when he took her; at first she thought she genuinely was in love, that they were meant to be.

Then he hit her; the first time wasn't that bad. He apologised over and over and she forgave him. Convinced, really convinced that it was the last time he would do that. She thought that about the second time, and the third, and the fortieth.

Sometimes he leaves a mark but sometimes he doesn't; not that it matters. She has nowhere to run to now; nowhere to flee. He works and makes enough money for both of them and she should be grateful for that; so she says.

She never goes to hospitals despite how bad her injuries are; too much risk for him. The things he did, not even a kismesis would do to their partner.

Her right arm was bent and out of shape; having been broken and healed poorly. She coughed blood occasionally but it was fine because she was still alive and if she was alive then she had something to be happy for.

She'd tried to escape; he just caught her and beat her almost to death. He'd stopped apologising and eventually; "sorry" became "you deserved it" and "please forgive me" became "Don't ever talk back to me." 

Sometimes she thinks about him; the short troll with the nubby horns and sometimes she wonders if he's happy. She hopes he is, he deserved it after she broke his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise to any Gamzee fans out there who resent how much I vilified him.


End file.
